Chunin Match two: Yazuka vs. Kazu
'Participants' Hyuga Yazuka, Kazu Hozuki' Proctor: ''Ken-ichi '''Title: Chuunin Match two: Yazuka vs. Kazu Guest_IRoyHarperI: - Many said that a life of a young genin was very short and it would fly past. Yazuka was curious at first if it’s true; but then he realised how much he has been through in those days. His first spar. Training with the Amekage. Sparring with his little brother. All of these days seemed long ago; a lifetime. For today, was the day. It was where Yazuka’s fate will be decided if he will become a chuunin. Yazuka has been training hard and doing some missions with his younger brother who has been very supportive and helped Yazuka to get confident. However, Yazuka was still scared. Scared he might fail. As he watched Akatori’s spar come to an end (who ended up winning) he smiled softly and clapped. However, the shock came to him. In the next round, Yazuka would be fighting. Yazuka Hyuga was fighting against another genin but not from the Amegakure Village, but Kirigakure. Yazuka looked over to Kagato-Sensei and then too his brother and to the others who shouted his name in enthusiasm and encouragement. He lets out a smile as he appreciated it. He appreciated the people who have been there for him are now gone watch Yazuka fight. As Yazuka made his way to the arena, he was seen with his new hyuuga hoodie, black shinobi pants. Yazuka was also equipped with a small pouch which has all the accessories of a Genin with 6 kunais, 2 senbons, 4 flash bombs, 2 paper tag and 3 shurikens. Finally, Yazuka also had a seal scroll which inside it was his Bo-Staff; which he has learned to wield with his mother through the arts of Bukijutsu. As he arrived, Yazuka looked over to his opponent who was equipped with a sword. As he looked over to his opponent, he would say. - “I want this to be a fair match. So Good luck.”- He said and with that his emotions disseapered; grabbing out his black ninja mask and placing it over his mouth; his eyes and chestnut brown hair visible. With that, Yazuka would slit his right-foot back, left-foot forward, bending his knees that his muscles would be tensing. Yazuka then gently positioned his palms; so that it would be facing his opponent. Yazuka paused and looked over to his friends over again once more. – “For the Hyuga Clan.. Team One.. Amegakure!”- He would say in his mind as he was prepared; waiting Necrose: - As Kazu heard his name called from the stands he stood to his feet and walked to the place where the battle was to take place where his opponient stood. Kazu stood in his place his hands in his pocket, Kazu stood about 5'10, he had long white flowing hair his bangs hanging over his eyes and the rest pulled back and tied in place with a black piece of fabric, when he lifted his head you could see his deep purple eyes, he wore mist camo shinobi pants with a bandage around the right and left legs with shurikin pouches over the bandages, his torso was wrapped in bandages though not from injury, the signature kirigakure arm and legs warmers that were a light blue with darker blue pinstrips going down them, under his arm warmer was steel plated hidden that could be used to block blades or other ninja tools, blue shinobi sandals under his leg warmers, on his right hip were two water bottles with lids that had straws sticking out of them, pulling up on the straw allowed water to flow through the star and pushing back down on it stopped water from flowing through the bottles were connected to a belt that allowed the bottles to mover freely as he did so that they wouldn't slow him down, he used these bottles to rehydrate after using certian jutsu that left him a bit dehydrated, on the pant of his pants on his lower back sat two black shinobi tool pouches that held fiften scrolls used for storing supplies for missions or extra food as well as storage for anything else, ten kunai, eight shurkin, three paper bombs, two smoke bombs, he had a katana that layed across his back the hilt coming over his right shoulder, and on his left arm wrapped around his bicep was a kirigakure headband, in his mouth poked out a white stick with a lump in his cheek from a lollipop that was tucked to the side of his mouth. Kazu heard the young man speak and turn towards him giving his a slight nod, "Good luck to you." After utter the words Kazu pulled his hands from his pockets pushing his right foot about two feet in front of his left and brining his hands up is front of his chest his left a little higher then the right in a defensive stance.- Guest_IRoyHarperI: - As Yazuka heard Keni’chi Sensei’s words that would signallise for him to begin. Yazuka would clapse his fingertipers together, closing his eyes. He just stood there, concentrating softly to himself. A few minutes later; the skin against his corner tensed, blue veins becoming visible. As he opened his eyes; he would exclaim those words. - “ Byakugan!”- As his Byakugan became active, Yazuka’s world around him went ethereal as he could see through pretty much everything, even see his opponent’s chakra pathway system. With this, Yazuka grabbed out two shurikens to throw it at him. With that, Yazuka also clutched his hand to the clutching ram. - “Body Flicker Technique!”- He would say; his body disseapered without a trace. In a few split second, Yazuka would be behind his opponent as he got out an explosive paper tag. Swiftly, Yazuka placed the explosive tag and moved backwards. If this was successful, Yazuka would have placed his fingers together to detonate the paper tag in order for it to explode.- Necrose: -Kazu stood there the words of the offical hitting his ears he but before he could make a move he notice his foe had vanished, he moved used one of his hands alread infront of his chest to make the Tiger sign, as he done so he noticed an arm pass though his body with a paper tag in hand due to his Hydrifaction. Kazu threw up the Tiger sign once more as a thick mist about 40 feet in diameter filled up the area they where in, The mist was so thick that Kazu would not beable to be seen but Kazu could see his foe with ease. As the arm moved back from his torso Kazu disappeared into the mist to be unseen, he kept a close eye on his target moving as silently as he could through the mist to postion himself for his next attack.- Guest_IRoyHarperI: - Yazuka looked over in confusion, as his arm passed through the person’s body which shocked Yazuka. As he was still holding the paper tag in his hand.- “ What.. What is he?” He questioned himself in his mind. However, things went crazier. As Yazuka looked over; a whole cloud appeared infront of Yazuka. With that Yazuka closed his eyes in order for his Byakugan to be strained. A few minutes later, as the whole area were covered with cloud. Yazuka opened his eyes once more; his Byakugan active. Luckily, Yazuka could detect the person’s chakra easily. With that, Yazuka walked to the direction of where the flowing chakra was seen and as he arrived, he saw his opponent as Yazuka was in a close-range. With that, Yazuka placed himself in a close-range, standing in the gentle fist stance defensively. Necrose: -Kazu noticed his foe walking towards him, Kazu relized he must be a sensory type that could see through his mist. Kazu moved quickly through the mist towards his foe, while getting closer to hims he threw his hands to his chest and began to make signs as he jumped into the air. While in the air Kazu quikly made the hand signs Snake → Ram → Horse → Hare → Ram → Horse → Hare, landing on the ground behind his foe he extended his arms in front of him clapped his hands then extended his palms out as water began to flow out of his hands surrounding his foe, "Water Prison Technique" was uttered from Kazu's mouth as the water began to close in on the foe, if caught inside the the person would be unable to move or breath and would ahve to surrender or drown.- 'End Results:' Incomplete -paused-